Reunion
by dr.Tea
Summary: Zoro/Sanji Two years have passed. What happends when Sanji finally is reunited with his favorite swordsman? haha, what a summary. c.c OH, and did you know? Snow falls on desert skies.


Reunion

Zoro/Sanji fiction by . Don't like, don't read. Small spoilers for after time-shipping, also, I do not own One Piece, obviously. I wrote this while listening to Lovesong by The Cure. The acoustic version. Sorry for grammar errors, I'm only human.

Two years have passed. What happends when Sanji finally is reunited with his favorite swordsman? haha, what a summary. c.c OH, and did you know? Snow falls on desert skies.

Sanjis heart was beating so fast, he thought it would jump out of his chest. He was here now, after two years in hell. In hell. With men trying to be ladies. Not that Sanji actually had anything agains them, it was just... Not for him. He was a guy, and he wanted to be a guy. But right now, someone else was on his mind. Actually, this spesical person had been on his mind since that day when they were separated. He remembered it so well, that feeling of hopelessness when he was taken away. Was he even okay? Yes, of course he was. That moss head wouldn't die that easy. But... Where had he been? And, more importantly, how the hell was he going to get back? His sence of direction was the worst in the world, after all. He had walked for a while now.

His heart stopped. A few meters in front of him, they all stood. They were stading outside a small bar, and it seemed like they had just left. Namis hair was long now. Robin had removed her bangs. Luffy and Chopper looked the same. Usopp had gotten taller, and... What the fuck had happened to Franky? Brook was a star, he knew that. He had seen him on posters. But... Where was that stupid grass-head? He couldn't see him. Don't tell me he's not here, he thought and waved to the others, who had just spotted him.

He was in the middle of beeing hugged by Chopper, when he walked out of the bar. "Next time, Usopp... You pay!" he said, angrily, but then he saw Sanji, and just freezed. They stood there and looked at eachother. Chopper had let go of Sanji, feeling the tention between the two men. Zoro had gotten stronger. His muscles had gotten even bigger. He was a bit taller too. But... What had happened to his eye? It was closed, and had a scar over it. Don't tell me he has actually lost his eye? What the hell has he been doing?

Everybody just stood there. Chopper and Usopp backed off a bit, afraid that the two would start fighting. Sanji wanted to say what he hadn't said before. He never wanted Zoro to be taken away from him like that, without him knowing... He wasn't going to miss this chance. No way in hell! He would just say it to him, like a man. He walked up to the tall swordsman. He was actually a bit taller than Sanji now. His gray eyes looked at him with suspicion. Was he reaching for his katanas? No. Sanji had walked all the way up to him now. Now was the time to speak... But... What... He suddenly felt week infront of the green hair man. But then it happened.

Zoro gently wrapped his arms around Sanji and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you a lot, swirly-brow." Zoro wispered, so soft that Sanji was the only one who could hear it. That voice tore Sanji appart, and the tears started falling silently. "I missed you... So much... Two years. I almost couldn't bear it. When you were sent flying... I... Thought..." "You thought I died, right?" they were still talking really low, just standing there, hugging. "Yeah..." Zoro let go of him, but not entirely. He still had ha firm grip of his shoulder. He looked him straight in the eyes, and said, so that everybody could hear it. "I will never die like that. I will never leave you again. I love you. I always have." with that, he leaned in, and kissed Sanji. It was more perfect than he could have ever imagined. Everything was OK now.

Thanks for reading this short and random fiction. If you liked it, please leave a review. Also, if you want to request a pairing, please do. I only write guy/guy fictions, but it would be interesting to write something other than Sanji/Zoro. So, feel free to request.


End file.
